Memories Never Die
by barbiegrawl
Summary: This is only my old story with Canuol, never mind haha. Dedicated just because I miss him. chanbaek!


Seandainya dulu aku tak pernah mengenalmu

Seandainya dulu ku tolak saja pernyataan cintamu

Seandainya aku tak jatuh ke dalam pesona mu

Mungkin aku tak akan merasakan sakit seperti ini

Mungkin aku tak akan menangis sesegukan jika mengingat tentang mu

Mungkin aku tak akan memohon padamu untuk tetap bersama ku

Tapi itu seandainya,semua nya telah terjadi

Aku masih ingat pertama kali kita berbicara di whatsapp, kamu lucu sangat lucu sampai rasanya aku tak ingin mengakhiri percakapan kita tapi selalu berakhir dengan aku yang meninggalkan mu tidur haha dan untungnya percakapan itu masih berlanjut sampai besok,besok dan seterusnya.

Kamu sempat marah padaku karna aku yang menganggapmu bercanda dan selalu main-main. Kamu bilang kamu menolak mantan kekasihmu karna kamu telah memiliki kekasih dan ternyata itu aku, hey! Kita bahkan belum berpacaran, tapi kenapa kamu mengatakan aku kekasih mu? Dasar park bodoh! Tapi entah aku gila atau apa kebodohanmu itulah yang membuat ku jatuh cinta padamu. Tak lama setelah itu kamu menyatakan perasaanmu, kamu sudah tau jawabannya kan? Tentu saja aku menerima mu park. Hari demi hari kita lewati, kita sering bertengkar tapi pada akhirnya akan selalu ada yang mengalah entah itu aku atau kamu. Aku benci sifat mu yang selalu marah tiba tiba karna bertengkar atau memiliki masalah dengan yang lain tetapi kamu melampiaskan nya padaku, aku benci sifat mu yang jika aku marah kamu akan lebih marah sungguh park kamu itu menyebalkan! Tapi entah aku terlalu jatuh dalam pesona mu atau aku memang bodoh aku tetap saja tak bisa membencimu bahkan marah pada mu saja aku takut. Sampai suatu hari, aku lupa kita membahas apa tapi kamu berkata "Putusin aja" pernyataan bodoh! Dan setelah itu aku tau bahwa aku menjadi yang kedua, aku memang bodoh jika itu bersangkutan dengan mu. Aku menangis setelah mengetahui nya tapi aku mencoba biasa-biasa saja aku mencoba tetap menerima kenyataan itu. Setelah itu kamu selalu membahas tentang pasangan mu yang lain sampai kamu bertanya "Kenapa mau?" aku yang bodoh hanya menjawab "Awalnya aku gak tau, aku baru tau waktu kamu bilang" dan ternyata kamu dengan menyebalkannya berkata lagi "Putusin aja" tentu saja aku tidak bodoh dengan memutuskan kamu seperti itu! Kamu bertanya "Kenapa?" dan aku menjawab "Karna aku sayang" Kamu mengatakan "I love you" setelah itu kamu tidak pernah membahas pasangan mu itu lagi tetapi setelah itu juga aku tidak pernah menuntutmu banyak hal karna aku sadar aku hanya yang kedua, pelarianmu disaat kamu bosan dengan yang pertama. Banyak hal yang membuat ku semakin tidak ingin melepas mu aku terlalu nyaman dengan mu. Suatu hari pasangan mu tau bahwa kamu memiliki aku, saat itu aku sangat takut aku takut kamu melepasku karna dia yang pertama karna dia yang lebih dulu menarik perhatianmu karna dia yang lebih dulu memilikimu aku takut sangat takut tapi akhirnya ketakutan ku hilang karna ternyata kamu memilihku! Kamu memilihku park! Aku tak percaya sungguh, ku fikir kamu akan memilih dia ku fikir kamu akan meninggalkan ku tapi ternyata kamu memilih ku! Terimakasih park terimakasih karna memilihku, aku menyayangimu. Tapi kesenangan ku telah menjadi yang pertama dan satu-satu nya tak bertahan lama karna kamu yang berubah drastis aku tak tau kenapa sungguh aku merindukan park ku yang dulu, aku mengira kamu sudah bosan padaku. Hari itu kita bertengkar yang entah kenapa berakhir dengan memilukan, kamu bilang bahwa kamu memiliki waktu satu minggu untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita saat aku tanya kenapa, kamu tidak mau mengatakannya entah aku terlalu bodoh atau aku sudah lelah denganmu atau aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu aku mengatakan, lakukan saja jika itu yang kamu inginkan dan aku meyakinkan mu aku tidak apa-apa. Kamu mengatakan "Maaf" dan ku fikir maaf itu lah yang mewakili semua nya mewakili bahwa kita memang sudah berakhir disini berakhir sehari sebelum anniversary. Jujur awalnya aku berfikir kamu hanya ingin menjahili ku karna besok kita anniversary tapi aku salah tepat jam 22.00 kamu mengirimiku pesan dan itu semakin meyakinkan ku bahwa kita memang benar-benar berpisah. Saat itu aku tak bisa menahan air mata ku untuk turun aku menangis sejadi-jadi nya aku menangis seperti orang gila. Sungguh park aku tak ingin kita berakhir begini saja. Kita mengucapkan salam terakhir perpisahan, aku tak ingin mempercayai ini tapi ini benar benar terjadi dan jika kamu ingin tau aku terus menangis sampai aku tertidur. Besok pagi nya aku tak bisa menghubungimu lagi karna kamu benar benar meninggalkan ku dan mengganti nomor handphone mu, tak bisa kah kita tetap berhubungan walau sudah tak saling terikat? Kamu tega park! Tapi aku mengingat janji mu bahwa kamu akan kembali dan menyuruhku untuk menunggu mu. Aku selalu menunggumu kembali park selalu! Saat aku memasang status di whatsapp "Miss you park" saat itu juga kamu mengirimiku pesan dengan nomor baru, ini kamu? Benar benar kamu park? Aku senang sekali kamu menepati janji mu! Terimakasih park terimakasih telah kembali! Tapi ternyata kamu kembali hanya untuk beberapa saat akhirnya kamu tetap meninggalkan ku. Aku marah sungguh aku sangat marah padamu, untuk apa kamu kembali jika akhirnya kamu meninggalkan ku lagi park! Untuk apa?! Untuk menyakiti ku kembali?! Aku kecewa padamu! Kamu terlalu hebat dengan mejadikan ku satu satunya dan kamu juga terlalu hebat dengan membuat ku merasa bahwa aku memang tak bisa menjadi satu satunya untuk mu. Terimakasih untuk semua nya park, sungguh aku sangat menyayangimu. Apa kabar kamu sekarang? Baik baik saja? Apa masih sering sakit? Jaga kesehatan mu park, sekarang sudah SMA? Tidak terasa ya kita benar-benar sudah sangat lama tidak saling menyapa. Tapi aku tak yakin kamu masih ingin tetap mengenalku yang merepotkan ini. Maaf telah berani dengan lancang masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu dan maaf telah berani memaksa mu bertahan dengan ku. Aku memang terlalu egois dan mungkin itu salah satu alasanmu mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku merindukan mu, sungguh. Aku masih menangis jika mengingat tentang mu, kau tau aku park! Haha dan aku masih sangat mengingaat semua kenangan yang kamu berikan padaku semua kenangan kita dan aku masih sangat mengingat suara medok mu! Aku selalu memutar rekaman suara mu untuk waktu yang lama karna biasanya suara mu itulah yang menjadi penghantar tidur ku sampai besok pagi aku terbangun suara yang pertama ku dengar adalah suara mu. Sungguh park aku bisa gila karna air mata ku tak ingin berhenti dari awal aku menulis ini untukmu. Aku terlalu menyayangi mu park, apa kau juga menyayangi ku?


End file.
